


shaukaush — FictoberMF18

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Historias cortas con Kirk & Spock en diferentes situaciones.Participa en la actividad de Motín Fanficker.[Todas las traducciones en Vulcano son gracias a Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)]





	1. amp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 01: Delirio

James Tiberius Kirk ha muerto y las consecuencias de ello fueron las detonantes de una ira que estaba escondida en las esquinas más distantes de una mente disciplinada.   

Kirk salvó a su tripulación y las personas que yacían en tierra a costa de su propia vida y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban había arrastrado su cuerpo irradiado hacia la recámara de descompensación luego de haber enderezado el núcleo warp. Con pesar marcó los códigos que cerraban la compuerta y a los pocos segundos vislumbró a la persona que había robado parte de su mente en los pocos meses de misión que tuvieron. 

Ésta sería la última vez que Kirk iba a ver esos preciosos ojos color chocolate también sería su última conversación.

—Tengo miedo, Spock —dijo Kirk con dificultad, sus cuerdas vocales le dolían, respirar era difícil— Ayúdame a quitarmelo. ¿Cómo decides no sentir? 

Jim estaba delirando, eso era seguro porque la mirada que era dirigida para él llevaba muchas emociones. 

—No lo sé. Ahora mismo no puedo. 

Los ojos tan humanos de Spock estaban húmedos, amenazando en cualquier momento un desborde.  

—Quiero que sepas por qué no podía dejarte morir —Kirk aguantó la tos para seguir hablando— Porque volví por ti. 

—Porque eres mi amigo. 

Y el desborde de lágrimas había comenzado, manchando la hermosa cara de Spock. Jim quería sonreír para tranquilizarlo pero no podía, todo se volvía más pesado. Así que solo estiró su brazo para que su mano tocara el vidrio de la cámara. Los dedos de Kirk se estiraron en ta'al y Spock lo imitó desde el otro lado mientras trataba de no desmoronarse. 

Aún no quería irse, Jim quería quedarse un poco más, pero empezaba a perder el conocimiento, la vida se le escapaba. Entonces con una última mirada a Spock, se fue. 

Mientras tanto Spock veía como su amigo, el único que sacudió su mente y el cual sintió su perdida tan profundamente, aún más que la de su propia madre a la que amaba. Esto se sentía como la perdida de el sol. 

Spock empezó a respirar en un vano intento de calmarse pero fue inútil, la ira por el ser que le arrebató a Jim surgió como una explosión, gritó su nombre con una rabia tan poco vista de un Vulcano. Sin importar la vista de sus espectadores se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia el puente a buscar al culpable de todo esto. 

Khan pagaría por esto. Por haberle arrebatado a su T'hy'la, a su sol. Matarlo sería el único intento de encontrar la cordura en este frenesí de querer venganza.


	2. el'ru'esta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 02: Manos

•el'ru'esta•

Los vulcanos mostraban afecto de diferente manera, a menudo desapercibida para los ingenuos seres vivientes que no querían aprender más allá de la fachada estoica vulcana. 

Para los vulcanos mostrar afecto se hacía con las manos, arrastrar sus dedos desde la muñeca hasta las palmas con los dedos índice y medio. Un toque permitido entre familia y pareja de enlace, y si en esta vida encontraras a tu t'hy'la para con ese ser también se permitía. 

Pero Jim no era ajeno a esto, él sabía muy bien como funcionaban los vulcanos, él mismo compartía los afectos con uno. Kirk era quién iniciaba las caricias con los dedos de su mano derecha en sus cuartos privados cuando un turno acababa.

Jim era quién recorría toda la palma de Spock, enviando sus pensamientos, mostrando todo el amor que poseía un pequeño humano que se lanzó al espacio sin saber que ahí encontraría todo lo que le hacía tanta falta. 

—Kin-Kur Las’hark T’nash-Veh...* —pronunció Spock en Vulcano. 

Spock no necesitaba nada más que ver la gran sonrisa de Jim, tan radiante como las estrellas que Vulcano recorría hace años antes de su destrucción. 

 

*Mi sol dorado.


	3. sa-fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 03: Descendiente

Tras el ventanal de la Enterprise un pequeño Vulcano pudo observar la vista de la base Estelar Yorktown, la cual aún mantenía su hermosa imagen. Para el niño había muchas palabras en diferentes idiomas para nombrar su asombro ante tal maravilla tecnológica. El idioma estándar, el Vulcano y el Andoriano se quedaban cortos para Soren. Se podía ver los edificios enormes que parecían colgarse, los trenes que viajaban a velocidades increíbles y era seguro que habría muchas especies allí. 

—Bienvenidos a Yorktown —anunció la voz computarizada de la nave que había sido construida en aquel lugar hace ocho años.

—Demonios, nunca me gustará está bola de nieve —escupió Leonard Mccoy. 

—Oh, cállate Bones. Si Kovacs te escucha te vas a quedar a dormir en el sofá —dijo el capitán Kirk a su mejor amigo acomodando a Soren entre sus piernas. 

—Al menos no me tengo que bajar de aquí. —Bones se contentó que esta vez no tenía permiso para bajar a "tierra".

La nave pasó por el túnel que los llevaría al sitio donde atracaría, a su alrededor habían otras naves pequeñas que facilitaban el paso y guiaban a los demás. 

—A'nirih*, ¿a qué hora podremos bajar de la nave? —preguntó Soren con su estusiasmo infantil. 

—En par de horas, kan-bu*. Tenemos que esperar que sa-mekh* termine el experimento que tiene en los laboratorios —le explicó Jim a Soren— Además, la tripulación merece más este descanso que nosotros, recuérdalo sa-fu*.

—Lo recuerdo, anirih. 

Jim sonrió a su hijo, el pequeño milagro que fue entregado como un último milagro de un ente único de un mundo moribundo, que había tenido días mejores. La Enterprise había ido a monitorear el planeta tras recibir una llamada de auxilio que recogieron cuando estaban explorando un sector del cuadrante alfa. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que el lugar se estaba consumiendo a sí mismo y que cuando bajaron a rescatar a la única señal de vida del lugar, el ser estaba muriendo junto al sitio que llamaba hogar, que nunca esperó ser rescatado debido a que había enviado esa faro de auxilio hace cientos de años, así que por agradecimiento cumplió el anhelo que había en los corazones de Kirk y Spock, en pocas palabras había transmitido: “Su oración ha sido escuchada” Y con sus últimas fuerzas les entregó un pequeño bulto que para sorpresa de todos los que bajaron al planeta, era un bebé, un bebé con orejas puntiagudas y pequeños ojos azules. Cuando pidieron explicaciones el ente había desaparecido y el pitido de sus comunicadores sonó para advertirles que debían abandonar el planeta cuanto antes.

Ahora cinco años después, el descendiente de Kirk y Spock alegraba las vidas de cada uno de los tripulantes de la USS Enterprise. 

 

A'nirih*: Padre | Un hombre que engendra o cría o cuida a un niño.

Kan-bu*: Bebé 

Samekh*: Padre.

Sa-fu*: Hijo | Un hijo varón. Un descendiente masculino.


	4. lamekh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 04: Calidez

El mundo perdió la poca calidez que le quedaba cuando las bombas cayeron por todo el globo terráqueo, destruyendo cada cuidad principal. Pocos fueron los que salvaron sus vidas en refugios debajo de la tierra y si había quedado alguna vida en la superficie las lluvias radioactivas que llegaron después se encargarían de cortarles el aliento. 

Entre los sobrevivientes de un refugio a las afueras de Riverside se destacaban dos jóvenes adolescentes que eran un par enlazado. Sus respectivos padres habían renunciado a su lugar cuando llegaron al refugio mientras las sirenas resonaban por todo el lugar, sus hijos merecían vivir, ellos ya habían vivido, aunque la perdida de vida era inconmensurable. 

Los adolescentes que apenas habían estado por terminar la secundaria estaban perdidos y doloridos mientras se adentraban más al refugio que comenzaba el protocolo de establecimiento para con los refugiados. 

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Spock? 

—Sobrevivir, Jim.


	5. sehtebuhk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 05: Crucifijo  
> Idea creada en una lluvia de ideas con @Thali-LemonPie ❤ por nuestro amor por Supernatural & Star Trek.

A pesar de que el planeta Tierra avanzó tecnológicamente hasta el punto de poder viajar a través del espacio no había progresado con la existencia de lo sobrenatural. Este mundo aún estaba ignorante de los horrores ocultos en las sombras y no hacía más que seguir viviendo en la oscuridad de que en cualquier momento podrías ser la cena de un mounstro. 

Pero aún había esperanza mientras los cazadores siguieran existiendo para hacer el trabajo sucio. Entre ellos se destacaba Jim Kirk, nacido en una familia de cazadores que actualmente estaba fingiendo ser un candidato a sacerdote en un seminario en Seattle; su misión era encontrar la causa de las muertes que estaban ocurriendo en una casa de formación. La investigación del caso se había alargado más de tres semanas debido a que en el lugar no permitido gente de fuera. Aunado a eso Kirk no podía salir a buscar pistas dentro del sitio sin que lo pillaran. Tuvo que aprenderse horarios y rutinas para no ser descubierto, eso lo había enfurecido porque mientras más tiempo pasaba más muertes se acumulaban. 

Entonces cuando tuvo las pistas concretas de quién era el espíritu vengativo se abalanzó a terminar el trabajo como era debido. Tenía que quemar una casulla, un objeto al que el espíritu se había adherido, un sacerdote que había muerto hace muchísimos años y que con el tiempo se había vuelto pícaro. Cuando estaba a punto de quemar la maldita cosa, el espíritu tuvo que aparecer haciéndole arrojar al suelo con violencia, Kirk solo esperaba que nadie oyera demasiado. Así que tomando una varilla de hierro ahuyentó al fantasma por el momento. Pero James T. Kirk no se caracterizaba por tener tan buena suerte.  

—James, ¿por qué sigues despierto? —habló una voz a las espaldas del nombrado haciéndole que se sobresaltara. 

—¡Padre, Spock! —James rápidamente escondió la varilla de metal detrás de su espalda —¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Kirk tratando que su voz sonara lo más tranquilamente posible. 

El sacerdote que abordó a Jim era el director espiritual del Seminario y lo curioso del asunto es que era un Vulcano, ni más ni nada menos. Criado en la Tierra en un seno de una familia religiosa y diplomática, eligió el camino de su madre humana y entregó su vida al sacerdocio. Pero demonios, el Vulcano estaba caliente, era el tipo el cual le gustaba a Jim pero estaba increíblemente no disponible por ser un hombre de Dios. Y es que ser sacerdote hoy en día no estaba mal, de hecho las cosas habían cambiado en 200 años. Ahora la religión era como debió ser hace más de 2000 años, una llena de amor al prójimo, perdón y el verdadero libre albedrío. 

—Escuché disturbios en esta sala. 

—Oh bueno... Yo- ¡Cuidado!—cuando Jim estuvo a punto de contestar el espíritu vengativo había vuelto a aparecer pero esta vez estaba detrás del Vulcano. Hizo que Jim hiciera un grito y que avanzara con su arma improvisada para ahuyentarlo una vez más. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? Ese hombre era el padre Samuel. ¿Fue una imagen holográfica? —Spock preguntó con cuidado aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ha presenciado. 

—Un fantasma y debemos acabar con él. 

—Eso es imposible. Según las escrituras-

—Al diablo con ellas —gruñó Jim mientras corría hacia su maletín para abrirla y buscó el encendedor junto con el alcohol. 

—¿Esas son armas? —increpó el Vulcano. 

—Nah, es solo agua bendita, rosarios y un crucifijo. Amén. —mencionó Jim sarcásticamente. 

—Puedo ver una pistola desde aquí, James. 

Kirk sonrió al Vulcano, su rostro no mostraba emociones pero sus ojos bastaban para saber que estaba inquieto por la situación. Pero se tuvo que apurar si no volvería el fantasma. Así que Jim le entregó la varilla a Spock. 

—Lo golpeas con esto —sentenció el cazador. 

—Yo...

—¡Ahora! —Kirk ordenó cuando el fastasma apareció una vez más. Spock solo reaccionó con sus buenos reflejos vulcanos. 

El humano mojó la sotana con alcohol y soltó el encendedor cuando el fantasma se quería tumbar a Spock que sin duda ahora sí creyó en James cuando vio al ente quemarse, porque eso totalmente no se veía como un holo. 

—¡Wow! —silvó Jim emocionado. —¡Hemos sobrevivido! No está nada mal para ser tu primera vez, Spock —Jim no se aguantó esa felicitación. 

Spock alzó su ceja mostrando una pequeña emoción de indignación. 

—Ilógico. Tú nos has salvado la vida. 

—Acepta un elogio, padre Spock. —Jim le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta sin poder evitarlo. 

El Vulcano no dijo nada. Para Jim era una pena que debía dejar el lugar, le había gustado mucho el sitio especialmente porque Spock era bueno escuchando.

•••

Más tarde esa misma madrugada. 

—Lo siento, padre. Pero debo irme, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. 

—Debo suponer que todo era una fachada para poder adentrarte aquí, ¿no es así? 

—Sí. En lo único que no mentí fue en mi nombre —concedió Jim. 

Spock pasó varios segundos sin hablar hasta que abrió la boca una vez más: —¿Te volveré a ver, James? 

Las mejillas de Jim no pudieron evitarse ponerse rojas al escucharle decir eso. El padre Spock quería verlo otra vez. No podía evitar sentir ese calor en su vientre. 

—Seguro, padre. Si ocurre algo en Seattle volveré aquí. 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Spock más luego alzó su mano la cual estaba descubierta sin guantes protectores para posarla en los hombros de Jim. —Viaja seguro, James. El señor siempre está contigo. 

Jim sonrió una última vez y salió corriendo con sus cosas hacia el centro de la cuidad donde resguardó su auto, deseando volver a ver a Spock en mejores circunstancias y no por un caso como dijo. 

Pero como es Jim Kirk volvió al lugar para salvar a Spock de un nido de vampiros.


	6. Ny'one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 06: Mítico
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock   
> Universo Alterno, Romance & Mitología Vulcana.

Spock cerró el libro que estaba leyendo cuando un segundo se asomó en la habitación en el que se encontraba. 

—¿Sucede algo, ashayam*? 

—Estoy inquieto, k'diwa*. Es temporada de apareamiento, mi nombre está sonando en muchas frecuencias.

—Creí que el conocimiento de tu nombre había muerto con la muerte de tu madre —concendió Spock con cuidado mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la mitad de su corazón y su alma. 

—Supongo que mamá hizo un buen trabajo. Déjame decirte que no quieres oír las oraciones más picantes. 

—Prefiero vivir en la ignorancia acerca de ese conocimiento —declaró Spock poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su pareja para acariciarle los cabellos dorados para después perseguir un recorrido hasta sus orejas puntiagudas— ¿Hay alguna manera de poder ayudarte a callarlos? 

—Solo háblame o cuéntame algo. Eso me distrae de las voces, Spock. 

—¿Deseas escuchar sobre cómo se unieron mis padres? —preguntó Spock llevando a su pareja hacia el sofá. 

—Seguro, cuéntame de ellos. Quiero saber el camino que se tuvo que recorrer para que los dos nos hallamos reunido, k'diwa.

Entonces Spock procedió a contarle a Jim acerca de sus progenitores. Su historia era casi similar a la de los padres de Jim pero sin el elemento mítico, quién fue descendiente de la diosa T'Priah*, que había sido casi olvidada en el tiempo gracias al crecimiento de Vulcano y el arqueólogo terrano George Kirk, él cual había estado visitando unas ruinas en el continente de Han-shir*. 

T'Priah, una diosa de la fertilidad que ya no tenía muchos seguidores se había encontrado fascinada cuando un forastero que visitó su antiguo templo, no era igual a los vulcanos a los cuales bendecía con sus tierras e hijos. Así que se presentó como una vulcana que visitaba las tierras y comenzó a convivir con el hombre quién le contó que era de otro mundo; con el tiempo ella se enamoró de George. La diosa tuvo que revelarle la verdad de sus orígenes con temor a que el humano se alejara porque en estos tiempos un dios no era algo real pero George le creyó y la aceptó. Entonces años más tarde tuvieron un hijo juntos, el cual tuvo un nombre humano y vulcano, James Ny'one*. Lamentablemente George murió, él no tenía la inmortalidad que T'Priah poseía. Ella tuvo que seguir adelante cuidado a su hijo y así convertirlo en un Dios, uno diferente que no solo se dedicara a oír rezos de los hombres, si no de todo ser vivo que conociera su nombre Vulcano. 

Al final James creció y al igual que su madre terminó enamorado de un mortal, uno que compartía la misma historia, ellos eran niños de dos mundos. 

—Spock, cuando viajemos a la tierra, ¿podríamos visitar el lugar donde tus padres se enamoraron? 

—Lo que desees, T'hy'la. 

Jim aún escuchando los rezos en su nombre le sonrió a Spock y luego le besó con las manos enviándole sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashayam*: Amado.   
> K'diwa*: Amado. Forma abreviada de k'hat'n'dlawa (la mitad de mi corazón y mi alma)  
> T'Priah*: Diosa de la fertilidad.  
> Han-shir*: Continente de Vulcano.  
> Ny'one*: Dios de la fertilidad.


	7. Reldai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 07: Princesa   
> Universo Alterno, Realeza & Romance.

James sujetó a su bebé en sus brazos, le acomodó sus pequeños mechones de cabello y le ofreció una suave sonrisa. 

—Estamos listos, niño —interrumpió Leonard McCoy.

—¿Dónde está Spock, Huesos? —preguntó Jim a su mejor amigo, quién lo ayudó también como médico en toda la travesía que lo llevó hasta el día de hoy. 

—Esta esperándote con Shanak. 

Junto a su bebé Jim caminó junto a McCoy hacia donde lo esperaba su esposo y su hijo. No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar a su destino. 

—A'nirih, tardaste mucho. 

—Lo siento, Shanak. Tu hermana tenía que alimentarse —le dijo Jim a su hijo, luego levantó su mano libre para darle un toque de dedos a su pareja— ¿Listo para el desastre, Spock? 

—Sí, Jim. Estoy listo para enfrentar esto una segunda vez. —dijo Spock con su ironía vulcana. 

—Pues, ¿a qué esperamos? —Leonard cortó a la parejita antes que se perdieran más en sus ocurrencias. 

Si Spock fuera menos Vulcano hubiera dicho algo al humano pero Jim sabía gracias a su enlace que Spock quería decir más pero se contuvo así que dio una risa por él. Entonces el humano tomó la mano de su otro hijo y con la otra siguió sujetando a su niña, Spock se puso para el lado de su hija mientras que Leonard se puso al otro extremo con Shanak y por fin los cinco salieron al balcón del palacio para presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia real al pueblo del Imperio Vulcano, la princesa T'Lyra. 

La dulce princesa que llegó en medio de un asalto al palacio que llevado por vulcanos xenófobos que no aceptaban los cambios, Spock el rey defendió a su familia con su lirpa sin importar que el número de vulcanos lo superaba al mundo y en nombre de aquello su hija fue nombrada, T'Lyra: dama de la lirpa. 

Ahora la pequeña miraba a la gente que vino a verla en los brazos de su padre, el rey humano de un imperio Vulcano el cual lo sostenía con calidez y se sentía amada.


	8. bah-ker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 08: Cempasúchil
> 
> Pareja: Kirk & Spock   
> Universo Alterno, Vulcano & Pre-Slash

Spock detuvo su caminata frente a la entrada del jardín botánico de la Embajada Terrana en Vulcano. Él tuvo un poco de reticencia para entrar al lugar pero al final lo hizo, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. 

El Vulcano atravesó un gran número de especímenes nativas de la tierra mientras recorría el jardín botánico hasta que halló a su objetivo, quién estaba cortando un racimo de flores naranjas y rojas. 

—James. 

El aludido levantó la mirada, él joven humano de inmediato le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Spock y dejó de cortar las flores de cempasúchil. 

—Nashaut*, Spock. 

—¿Eres libre después de tu trabajo aquí, James? —preguntó el Vulcano.

—Sí, claro. —respondió Jim parándose y sacudiendo la suciedad de su regazo—¿Me necesitas en algo?

—Sí, James. —Spock se acercó al humano para ayudarle a sostener las flores—Solicito una cita humana contigo. 

Spock observó cómo las mejillas de James se ponían un poco rojas y que las manos humanas se contrajeron nerviosas. Tuvo que pasar varios segundos para que Jim pudiera verbalizar palabra alguna. 

—Y-Yo acepto salir contigo hoy, Spock —Jim lamió su labio inferior al terminar su frase haciendo una imagen irresistible para Spock pero se contuvo. 

—En ese caso regresaré cuando tu turno ha finalizado, James. 

—Está bien, Spock. 

Minutos después Spock se retiró del jardín botánico para no seguir interrumpiendo el trabajo de James y prosiguió a caminar hacia su oficina en la Embajada, en el camino analizó la propuesta que le haría a su compañero y tan solo espero que sus intenciones no fueran rechazadas después de todo había un 85% que James estuviese interesado en sus afectos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nashaut*: Saludo, Hola. Se usa solo entre individuos unidos o amigos muy cercanos.


	9. plak'tow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 09: Final
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock  
>  Canon Divergente, Sexualidad & Slash.

La situación de Spock se había descubierto demasiado tarde como para dirigirse a Nuevo Vulcano aunado a eso el medio vulcano no había compartido su condición con sus compañeros y si no fuera por las paranoias del doctor McCoy, pero antes de hacer algo más Spock se había encerrado en sus cuartos de la nave.

—¿Spock, qué diablos te está sucediendo? —interrumpió Jim al contrarrestar la seguridad de la recámara de Spock. 

—Capitán, el acceso en mi compartimiento está denegado para todos, ¿por qué has entrado sin mi autorización? —confrontó Spock desde una esterilla en la cual seguro intentaba meditar. 

—Porque soy tu amigo y necesito saber por qué diablos has ocultado esto. —gruñó Jim aproximándose hacia el Vulcano—¡Maldición Spock, te estás muriendo! 

Jim vio como Spock cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, luego se levantó para enfrentarlo. Kirk no se sintió intimidado por Spock, su hostilidad no era nueva para Jim. 

—Me dejarás morir, capitán. No hay nada más que hacer —sentenció Spock. 

—¡No. Me estás mintiendo, Spock! —gritó Jim. Y entonces tomó las manos de Spock, las cuales temblaban severamente.— Por favor Spock, debes decirme. 

Jim vio como Spock se puso rígido en su toque, quizá no debió hacerlo pero ya era tarde para retractarse. 

—Y-Yo... Es algo muy vergonzoso, Jim. 

—Spock, dímelo. Prometo entenderte, por favor. No quiero que mueras, no cuando podría ser algo que podríamos solucionar juntos. 

Spock guardó silencio por unos minutos y luego habló ajustando sus manos con Jim. 

—Es Pon Farr, Jim. Es el tiempo en donde un Vulcano entra en celo, perdiendo toda lógica. Para sacarlo un Vulcano se debe aparear. 

—¿Cuánto dura eso? —preguntó Jim. 

—Ocho días, Jim.

—¿Cuánto has aguantado, mi amigo? 

—Mas de cinco días, no tengo una cuenta —Y ahí es donde Jim se dió cuenta con afectados estaba Spock— Estoy en la etapa final, el plak'tow o mejor dicho la fiebre de sangre por eso te dije que no hay nada más que hacer. No tengo compañera, Jim. 

En su arrebato Jim llevó las manos de Spock a su rostro mirándole en todo momento sus ojos. 

—Entonces tómame a mi, Spock. Debes saber que haría cualquier cosa por ti y no es porque es mi deber como amigo, Spock. 

Y Jim sabía muy bien que Spock lo sintió a través de su piel gracias a su telepatía táctil, que no mentía en sus emociones. Entonces finalmente Spock arrebató un beso humano a Jim, quién no tardó en seguirle.


	10. tarkiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 10: Corona
> 
> Pareja: Kirk & Spock  
> Universo Espejo, Imperio, Batalla & Traición.

Spock arrojó una patada contra uno de sus contrincantes, la cual lo tumbó a la arena y otro aprovechó a golpear a Spock a su espalda, el Vulcano pudo reaccionar apenas recibiendo un nuevo moretón. Pero no sé rendiría, él saldría victorioso de esta macabra contienda a la que fue arrojado por el Emperador. El premio lo valía.

Únicamente quedaban dos individuos que portaban dagas en sus manos, un Andoriano y un Caitan. Spock tan sólo contaba con sus puños y su telepatía. Una vez más el medio Vulcano se abalanzó a sus contrarios sin piedad, su temple a su mucho dejó de servirle, su ferocidad era lo que le mantenía vivo. Cuando Spock apuñaló al Caitan con su propia arma, el Andoriano aprovechó en empuñalarlo cerca a su corazón pero el medio Vulcano sacrificó su mano derecha para detener el ataque sintiendo como la carne se desgarraba pero mientras sucedía eso Spock levantó su brazo izquierdo para enterrar la daga en el cuello ajeno. 

El macho Andoriano cayó en su propio charco de sangre azul mientras los vítores no se hicieron esperar. La multitud humana enloqueció con el resultado. Aún así el Emperador solo quedó mirando a Spock con una sardónica sonrisa. 

Spock sacó el arma de su mano ahora sin utilidad y cojeó hacia el lugar donde la corona yacía. La prueba de su victoria era poner esa corona en la cabeza de su Emperador. Y una vez tomada la corona en su mano se acercó hacia el Emperador que había bajado a la arena con sus guardias. 

—¿No te inclinas ante tu Emperador? 

El gruñido que quiso escapar de Spock fue contenido y se arrodilló a los pies ante la máxima Majestad Imperial. Padre de La Patria. Señor de Vulcano. Dominus De Qo'noS. Rey de Andor. El emperador del Imperio Terrano: James Tiberius Kirk. 

El Vulcano entregó la corona en las manos de Kirk. 

—Bien hecho, Spock. Te devolveré tu libertad, tu rango y tu nave —dijo El Emperador arrojando la corona a un lado para acercarse a Spock y tomarle la cara— Pero si vuelves a traicionarme, yo mismo voy a ejecutarte. 

Y Spock lo sabía, si volvía a hacer un paso en falso Kirk lo mataría. Entonces, con esta segunda oportunidad tendría que ser más astuto y saber en quién poder confiar. No descansaría hasta quitarle de las manos a Kirk el Imperio que tan poco le costó ganar.


	11. kaasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 11: Agridulce
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock  
> Pre-Beyond, Slash, etc.

El vaso de jugo de fruta vulcana había sido olvidada en el escritorio junto los demás padds que debían ser revisados para ser enviados a Comando. Los culpables de esto estaban compartiendo un beso mientras se arrastraban a la única cama de la recámara. 

La boca de Kirk sabia agridulce gracias al licuado de frutas, era un sabor que no probaba Spock desde su adolescencia tras favorecer a otro tipo de bebida, probarlo ahora por la boca de su capitán fue fascinante. 

El beso se terminó cuando Kirk tumbó a Spock a la cama y se puso encima del Vulcano mientras se quitaba la camisa dorada. 

—¿Qué me has hecho, Spock? Yo no soy así...

El Vulcano solo lo observó por segundos bebiendo de la mirada del humano y luego procedió a atacar la boca de Kirk. Porque él tampoco sabía que había hecho o qué había hecho Jim para tenerlo así.


	12. grazhiv-sahriv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 12: Tormenta
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock  
> Universo Alterno, KidFic, Aventura & Búsqueda.

Un par de muchachos decidieron entrar a la Forja Vulcana sin avisarle a nadie. Iban con un sehlat, un par de armas y un bolso de suministros. 

Iban en la búsqueda de un krin-tu, un animal parecido a un lobo que se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo pero uno de los chicos no creía en eso. Hace mucho tiempo cuando uno de ellos realizó su kahs-wan el otro había visto una manada de krinti cuando lo siguió al lado del fiel sehlat. 

—¿Estamos listos, Spock? —preguntó el humano en un Vulcano exquisito mientras se aferraba en la cintura de Spock. 

—Sí, Jim. Siempre te seguiré, T'hy'la —confirmó el Vulcano ajustando el asiento del lomo de su sehlat. 

Y así se adentraron a las zonas montañosas donde varias aventuras los esperaban y entre ellas una tormenta de arena que los llevaría al encuentro con esas maravillosas criaturas.


	13. aikum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 13: Luna
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock  
> Slash, Post-Beyond & POV Spock.

Los ojos de Spock se dirigieron hacia el cielo para poder observar la luna de Nuevo Vulcano y se sintió equivocado. Vulcano se caracterizaba por no tener satélites, sus noches solo eran estrelladas y podías ver un planeta vecino, ahora aquí no había planetas cercanos, las estrellas eran otras y la luna era ajena. Incluso el planeta a pesar de tener los elementos similares del antiguo Vulcano, su arena rojiza se sentía diferente, la gravedad era menos pesada y tenía más fuentes de agua. Este mundo nunca se compararía con Vulcano. 

Pero kaiidth, era algo que no podía cambiar así que tenía que aceptarlo. 

Entonces cuando Spock se retiró del balcón se encontró a su pareja durmiendo acurrucada con la niña pequeña que adoptó su padre, Saavik. Ella era una joven mitad vulcana y romulana que fue salvada gracias a la evacuación que se llevó en el planeta antes que se colapsara. Sarek la tomó luego que muchos Vulcanos se aferraron a un pensamiento de rechazo hacia a los romulanos y nadie quería encargase de ella, por unos pocos pagaron todos este ilógico pensar.  

Para Sarek no sería fácil criar a un infante solo pero esto era lo que su amada madre habría hecho. Habían criado a su medio hermano Sybok y a su hermana adoptiva Michael. Amanda hubiese amado también a Saavik. 

Y está pequeña niña se apegó a Jim como un pequeño cachorro de Sehlat. La imagen traía anhelos en Spock, esperaba en un futuro cercano tener descendencia junto con Jim, su k'diwa sería un excelente padre. 

Spock arropó a Jim y Saavik en una manta y se quedó en la habitación para observarlos mientras descansaban.


	14. sutorsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 14: Caleidoscopio
> 
> Pareja: Kirk & Spock  
> Detroit Become Human AU, Android!Jim, Cuidador & Amistad.

Cuando el cuidador de Spock entró a su habitación observó cómo el pequeño Vulcano dejaba a un lado el caleidoscopio que había hecho en casa.

—Spock, es hora de la cena. —comentó el cuidador de Spock en un perfecto Vulcano. 

—Gracias, Jim. 

Jim le sonrió a su encargo y estiró su mano para arreglar los mechones de cabello de Spock, el niño estaba acostumbrado a su toque debido a que el no podía transmitir ninguna emoción aunque las tuviese pero después de todo era solo un androide. 

—¿Has recibido alguna actualización de mis padres, Jim? 

El lector de luz de Jim parpadeó buscando la última actualización de los padres de Spock.  

—Tu padre aún se encuentra negociando con los Kamelolianos tu madre envía saludos y dice que no te olvides de alimentar a I-chaya —compartió Jim. 

—Ya lo he hecho. 

—Lo sé, Spock —Jim apartó su mano y se retiró hacia la puerta— Terminaré mis deberes. ¿Deseas algo antes de que me retire, Spock? 

—Negativo. 

—Está bien. Regresaré para la hora de dormir, Spock. 

Y así Jim se fue a terminar con sus deberes, las cuales eran sencillas. Lo que más tomaría tiempo eran sus propios asuntos los cuales debía estar constantemente actualizando y aprendiendo. A pesar de haber vivido más de 200 años seguía aprendiendo con cada día que estaba vivo. Y aunque él era considerado un divergente aún le gustaba atender a las personas, más bien le gustaba mucho ofrecer lealtad. Había servido a la familia Grayson por generaciones y cuando Amanda había decidido correr a Vulcano con Sarek, Jim la había seguido y había valido la pena. 

Porque cuando sostuvo en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé Spock, todo había cobrado sentido.


	15. las'hark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 15: Crepúsculo
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock   
> Universo Alterno, KidFic, Apocalipsis Zombie & Supervivencia.

Las alarmas sonaron por todo el recinto mientras los gritos de varios seres vivos y disparos se oían de fondo. Kirk tomó a su David en su brazo cargándolo y con la mano tomó a Saavik, los tres se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo del recinto donde estaban los autos que aún funcionaban tal y como lo planeó con Spock en caso de que el desastre llegara.  

—¿Dónde está samekh? —preguntó Saavik que aún mantenía su calma pero Jim sabía que estaba asustada como David que se aferraba a su cuello.

—Está dirigiéndose hacia donde vamos, cariño. 

Jim agradeció a la suerte cuando llegaron a los autos sin ningún contratiempo y pudo divisar un minivan antiguo encendido en done estaban sus demás compañeros y en la cabeza Spock. 

—¡Maldición, Jim! —gritó Huesos abriendo la puerta del auto— Ya íbamos a buscarte. 

—Lo siento. Tenía que ir con cuidado —dijo mientras entregaba a Saavik a Leonard. Luego bajó a David quién corrió hacia Uhura para que lo sostenga. 

—Mejor arrancamos de una vez antes que seamos comida de muertos —dijo Scotty desde su asiento. 

—Hay que movernos, Spock —ordenó Jim. 

Spock arrancó el automóvil mientras Jim se acomodaba en el asiento copiloto. Por el retrovisor Kirk observó cómo Pavel acurrucaba a Demora en sus brazos mientras Sulu estaba en su lado. Chapel, Jaylah y Gaila estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás tratando de mantener la calma.

El crepúsculo del atardecer fue recibido por los ojos de Jim cuando volvió a la vista al frente y luego volteó a ver a Spock. 

—¿A dónde, Jim? —preguntó Spock.

—Lejos de aquí.

Desde un principio sabían que este refugio no duraría, no después de lo mal manejado que estaba y no podían oponerse porque eran varios. Iban a abandonarlo pronto pero los muertos se adelantaron para devorarlo todo.


	16. pitoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 16: Carta
> 
> Pareja: Kirk & Spock   
> Canon Divergente, Presión Social, Muerte de Personaje Principal & Clonación. [Este es un drabble de una historia que escribo llamado: ¿Quién soy yo?]

La única prueba que quedó de Jim fue la carta informal que dejó en su cama y todas sus pertenencias importantes habían desaparecido, lo demás estaba arrojado en el suelo o en otra superficie. Cuando Leonard se giró hacia la otra habitación para inútilmente cerciorarse de que escapó con el niño su intercomunicador sonó y lo abrió. 

—Leonard, ¡¿cómo que Jim se fue del planeta?! Traté de comunicarme con él pero no contestaba. Busqué su ubicación y no sé encontraba aquí.  

Leonard maldijo al aparato mientras le dijo a Uhura que no sabía de los planes de su mejor amigo y que recién se enteró cuando llegó a la casa de Jim. Él había estado fuera del planeta por unas malditas semanas y todo había caído. 

—No vamos a encontrar a Jim, Uhura. Lo sabes. Cuando él no quiere ser un encontrado oculta sus malditas huellas muy bien. 

—Demonios, lo sé. Pero no perdemos nada intentando buscar alguna firma —ofreció Uhura.

—Avísame cualquier cosa, Uhura. Voy a ver si encuentro algo aquí. 

La comunicación se cortó y Leonard se fue a la habitación de Jim a tomar la carta que dejó.

“Para: Leonard McCoy  
De: James Kirk

Huesos, lo lamento. No pude aguantarlo. Toda esas miradas hacia mi niño era demasiado y yo no pude quedarme sin hacer nada. Él necesita estabilidad y este maldito lugar no le permitía ser feliz. Cuando se enteraron que él era como los otros se empezaron a alejar de él y comenzó a preguntar por qué... Yo no podía decirle la verdad, no aún. Sabes que lo destruiría y ya es difícil mantener esa verdad alejada de mi cabeza para que no se entere. He tomado lo necesario de nuestras cosas, Huesos. Seguro que cuando regreses te enterarás de la locura que habré hecho. No te gastes buscándome porque no me hallarás. Pero ten por seguro que cuando todo se haya calmado voy a comunicarte contigo. Perdóname por no decir adiós.”

Leonard arrastró su mano por su rostro sin saber que hacer continuación. Sabía que tarde o temprano esta cosa le explotaría en la cara a Jim. Pero pensó al menos que si esto pasaba Leonard estaría a su lado para no hacer algo precipitado. 

Aunque Jim condenó su destino el día que decidió clonar a Spock para que de alguna forma volviera a la vida porque no podía superar su perdida. Ahora Jim estaba fuera del planeta con un niño Spock, a saber dónde diablos se dirigen.


	17. kae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 17: Inseguridad
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock  
> Slash, Romance, Tarso IV & Beso Vulcano.

La única inseguridad que prevalecía en Kirk era que se rompiera en el momento menos esperado. Las cicatrices de Tarso aún continuaban adornando su vida y estás no se irían. Las heridas físicas hace mucho tiempo habían sanado pero las emocionales perduraban y aunque hubo ayuda, lo ocurrido en Tarso fue una masacre que marcó la vida de Kirk y para los otros que sobrevivieron. Tan solo era aprender cómo vivir con ello y saber cómo enfrentarlo cuando te estés cayendo una vez más. Y ese era el miedo de Jim porque si el cayera otra vez en ese abismo, sabría que no se iba a levantar. 

Así que tenía que cuidarse, cuidar su mente de eventos que desencadenarían su caída del lugar que tanto le costó escalar. Pero al menos no estaba solo, había gente a su alrededor que se preocupaba por él, que lo amaba y que confiaron.

Y entre ellos se encontraba Spock, su querido amigo y compañero de vida que con cada día ayudaba a que esa inseguridad se arrastrara fuera de su vida. 

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Spock? —compartió Jim mientras acarició los dedos de su compañero.


	18. isachya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 18: Remolino
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock  
> Canon Divergente, Kid Fic, Gala & Peinados.

—Lyras, quédate quieta o la trenza quedará chueca —murmuró Jim peinando a su hija, lo cual no era sencillo cuando esta se movía como una lombriz. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Jim? 

—Nope —respondió Jim a su compañero de enlace. 

Jim liberó a su pequeña cuando terminó de adornar la trenza con ganchitos de mariposas. Luego levantó la cabeza para ver a su otra pequeña sonriendo, la cual estaba siendo cargada por Spock. 

—¡¿Cómo rayos le hiciste ese peinado tan complicado en tan poco tiempo?! —reclamó Jim con un puchero mientras quitaba a T'Mir de los brazos de Spock.

—Tuve mucha práctica con T'Pring —mencionó Spock con sinceridad— Ella tenía una particular fascinación por los peinados complicados de Vulcano. 

—Oh vamos. T'Mir tiene un remolino imposible de peinar y tú haces esta maravilla porque lo aprendiste de T'Pring... estoy celoso.

—Samekh, hace bonitos peinados —dijo la pequeña. 

—Yo también sé hacer peinados bonitos T'Mir, tu hermana mayor quedó linda. 

Lyras regresó corriendo de su habitación compartida con un nuevo vestido. 

—Este vestido queda mejor con los adornos, ¿no?

—Sí cariño —Jim le dio la razón a su hija mayor.  

—En efecto, Lyras —Spock también ofreció su opinión. 

Al final los cuatro salieron de los cuartos generales para ir al desastre, la gala en la cual varios embajadores se reunirían en la Enterprise. Entre ellos el abuelo de las pequeñas, el cual las vería luego de muchos meses porque la Enterprise había tenido una agenda apretada descubriendo nuevos mundos y civilizaciones. 

—Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo familia.


	19. tam'a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 19: Espíritu
> 
> Pareja: Kirk & Spock  
> Universo Alterno, Hunter!Jim, Hunter!Spock, Muerte de Personaje Secundario & Angst.   
> [Continuación del AU del día 05]

El fuego de la pira se alzaba en lo a cielos y la madera crepitaba junto al cuerpo que ardía. Por otro lado había un par de muchachos arrodillados, uno estaba aferrado con los brazos del otro mientras su garganta se desgarraba en altos sollozos. 

Lo ocurrido hoy perseguiría a Jim por el resto de su vida porque un simple error se llevó el aliento del hombre que cuidó tanto de él. El maldito espíritu vengativo había matado a Pike cuando intentaba distraerlo de Spock y Kirk para que pudieran salar y quemar el cuerpo del fantasma, lo cual lo hicieron muy tarde. Demasiado tarde que arrancó la vida de Pike.

—Se ha ido, Spock. Se ha ido... ¿Qué le voy a decir a Una? —hipó Jim aún aferrado en los brazos de Spock. 

—La verdad, Jim —le contestó Spock apretando el cuerpo de Jim contra el suyo. El vulcano deseaba poder quitarle el dolor pero no podía. 

Con el tipo de vida que tenían que vivir los dos, no podía Spock. Porque tarde o temprano lo mismo iba a suceder ya que ser cazadores era una sentencia de muerte.


	20. (bezhun-)zaneshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 20: Gafas
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock   
> Romance, Fluff, Slash & Post Beyond.

Al regresar del laboratorio de ciencias Spock encontró a su pareja dormida en el escritorio con varios padds esparcidos a su alrededor y sus gafas estaban aún sostenidos por sus manos. Spock se permitió un pequeño suspiro en la privacidad de sus cuartos mientras procedía a levantar a Kirk en sus brazos para recostar su cuerpo en la cama y así pudiera descansar en óptimas condiciones. Si no al despertar Jim estaría quejándose de dolor de espalda con el doctor McCoy. 

—¿Spock...? 

—Sh... sigue durmiendo, Jim. 

El cuello del Vulcano fue asaltado por los brazos de Jim para poder acurrucarse como siempre lo hacía cuando Spock lo tomaba en brazos. Y ahí es donde Spock pensó que tan afortunado era al haber encontrado a su T'hy'la entre las estrellas.


	21. ameelah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 21: Postre
> 
> Pareja: Kirk/Spock   
> Semi-AU, Omegaverse Implícito, Omega!Spock & KidFic.

—Pero, a'nirih... Quiero postre.

—Ahora no. Cuando hayas pasado el examen médico lo tendrás, Soval. 

El niño vulcano se desploma en la mesa al no obtener lo que deseaba. Spock pensó que su hijo estaba muy mimado por su padre humano y sus otros compañeros dentro de la Enterprise. 

—Bueno, al menos no me voy a hundir solo —mencionó Soval al enderezarse en su sitio—Que papá tampoco tenga postre si aún no ha pasado por las manos del doctor, a'nirih. 

—En efecto —Spock estuvo de acuerdo con su pequeño hijo. 

—¿Cómo que no tendré postre? —salió el humano de los baños compartidos al terminar sus asuntos privados. 

—No habrá postre para ustedes dos si no van a la revisión médica con el doctor McCoy —compartió Spock parándose de su asiento para ir a arreglar la camisa de Jim. 

—Eso es injusto —reclamó Jim— Tu tampoco fuiste a la revisión médica, Spock. 

—Negativo. Ya he sido revisado por Leonard el día de ayer —informó el Vulcano.

—Tu a'nirih hizo trampa, Soval. 

—No, padre. A'nirih fue astuto —dijo Soval mirando el postre que había preparado Gaila para compartir con sus amigos más cercanos. 

—Empleé el tiempo con Leonard el día de ayer. Cuando terminó de aplicar mis tiros de supresores le dije que hiciera el examen médico si no tenía nada que hacer —expusó el Vulcano al terminar de arreglar la camisa de Jim. 

—Nos ha ganado, Soval. Es una derrota contundente. 

—No quiero un examen médico, a'nirih. 

Spock solo se preguntó porqué tenía una pareja y un hijo tan temerosos de un examen médico mientras los arrastraba de las orejas hacia la bahía médica.


	22. mu'yor-wakik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 22: Nocturna
> 
> Pareja: Kirk & Spock  
> Universo Alterno, Leviathan!Kirk, Comander!Spock & Atrapado.

Según lo que habían recopilado acerca del nuevo planeta que estaba registrando la Enterprise: las criaturas que predominaban se hacían llamar leviatanes, no permitían que los forasteros pisaran sus tierras y devoraban a sus presas sin piedad debido a su hambre voraz. Prácticamente eran seres que arrasaban su planeta en busca de más tierras y comida, según una investigación preliminar habían exterminado a toda una raza que coexistían con ellos.  

El cuerpo de un leviatán consistía en una enorme cola negra lisa en vez de piernas, torso delgado con pequeñas escamas negras que adornaban sus brazos, en la espalda tenían alas transparentes que le permitía nadar más rápido en el agua y sus dientes eran afilados según su dieta rica en carne.

Otra particularidad de esta raza era que estaban divididos en tres grandes grupos: alfas, betas y omegas. En la cabeza estaban los alfas y omegas, quienes eran los líderes de diferentes grupos. 

Pero lamentablemente el comandante Spock había sido atrapado por uno de ellos cuando bajaron al planeta al anochecer  para observarlos sin que sean vistos. Aunque gracias al error de un alférez que no había previsto que estás criaturas eran nocturnas y que su visión era mil veces mejor en la oscuridad. 

Ahora Spock era preso del líder Omega del grupo que habían estado observando. El omega resaltaba entre todos los leviatanes al ser el único con cabellos rubios y con armadura de piedras preciosas. 

—¿Quién eres?

Rugió la voz del omega cuando el traductor universal por fin descifró el lenguaje. Y Spock supo que estaba condenado cuando la primera directriz había sido roto.


	23. uralau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 23: Canción

Jim Kirk encontró a Spock sentado cuando escuchó su voz cantando una hermosa canción acerca de los ríos profundos de Navime. Los pasos de Jim fueron escuchados por Spock así que detuvo su canto para acercarse más a la orilla nadando. 

—Veniste. 

—Claro que sí, Spock. 

La hermosa cola verde de Spock se pudo vislumbrar cuando la sacó del agua. Era la parte que más le encantaba a Jim junto a las orejas puntiagudas del tritón. 

—¿Nadas conmigo? 

—Sí —dijo ansioso Jim, quitándose el uniforme reglamentar de la Flota Estelar. 

—Apresúrate.

El encuentro de estos había sido accidental, Spock nadaba fuera del arrecife buscando una nueva piedra para formar su lanza cuando se percató que un ser que nunca había visto en su vida estaba siendo aprisionado por una criatura marina parecida a un calamar. Spock lo salvó sin saber que sellaría su destino con un humano, el cuál resultó ser su compañero del alma.


	24. nesh-kur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 24: Azabache

—El señor Sulu ha finalizado su tiempo en el agonizador, capitán Kirk.

—Bien. Puedes retirarte, Rand. 

La Yeoman se retiró de los cuartos del capitán de la ISS Enterprise con apuro debido a que el capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock estaban participando en el coito. 

Rand no podría sacar de su cabeza el como el capitán estaba penetrando al comandante en la cama, el cabello azabache de Spock era sujetado por la mano de Kirk con mucha fuerza. Y el Vulcano estaba disfrutando el maltrato en su cuerpo sin inhibiciones mientras gemía. La Yeoman nunca antes pensó que un Vulcano podría ser tan liberal cuando se trataba del sexo.


	25. gad-keshtan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 25: Amanecer

La primera cosa que Spock vio al despertar fue la imagen de James Kirk siendo bañado por los rayos del sol de Vulcano. El amanecer había llegado para ellos luego del primer ponfarr de Spock. 

—Buenos días, Spock —sonrió Jim al percatarse de que Spock se ha levantado— ¿Cómo te sientes? 

—El ponfarr ha terminado. 

—Lo sé.

Entonces Jim se acercó a Spock y juntó su cuerpo contra el otro, le quitó un beso humano que Spock correspondió con ahínco. Jim se apresuró en sacarse la bata de tela que se había puesto y arrastró su pelvis hacia el del Vulcano, aprovechó que no necesitaba preparación para agarrar el miembro de Spock y hundirlo en su hendidura. 

—Oh... Spock. 

Spock solo sujetó a Jim de las caderas para ayudarlo en la tarea, para un Vulcano no había necesidad de hablar porque Jim sabía cómo se sentía Spock gracias al enlace telepático que compartían pero Jim era humano y necesitaba oírlo.

—Eres la mitad de mi alma y corazón, Jim.


	26. slor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 26: Caramelos

—No entiendo el significado de estar pidiendo caramelos en Noche de Brujas, Jim. 

—Es una tradición humana, Saavik —habló Jim a la niña Vulcana— Una que cambió con el tiempo a través de los siglos. Ahora es una tradición de la que más disfrutan los niños porque pueden disfrazarse del personaje que deseen. 

—Bueno... —la niña se soltó del agarre de Jim para correr hacia la vitrina de una tienda— Si ese es el caso de esta festividad, ¿podría disfrazarme de este personaje? 

—Oh, la Mujer Maravilla. ¿Has estado tomando mi padd? 

—Tu contraseña es demasiada sencilla, Jim. Además solo la tomé para ver Netflix.

—¿Prometes no decirle a Spock que voy a comprarte un padd? 

—Hecho. —Concedió Saavik— ¿Me comprarás el disfraz, Jim? 

—Sí. Pero ayúdame escoger un disfraz para David y para mí. Yo elegiré el de Spock. 

—Estoy 100% segura que Spock no accederá a ponerse uno, es ilógico para él. 

—Eso déjamelo tú a mí. 

Saavik entró a la tienda con Jim mientras esté tenía una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.


	27. glan-fam'es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 27: Enceguecido

Uhura agradeció no ser objeto de la ira enceguecida del Emperador, el hombre había asesinado a seis hombres con el dispositivo magnético que poseía porque estos habían perdido a su mercancía principal. 

Habían perdido a Spock, el mestizo de sangre sucia. 

—Quiero que lo encuentren vivo, cupcake. Si no la siguiente vez que te vea voy a arrojarte al agonizador —gruñó el emperador sosteniendo el mentón del guardia de seguridad. 

—Sí, mi emperador. 

Cupcake y sus hombres se fueron hacia dirección los transportadores a buscar al fugitivo.

—¿Qué quieres, Uhura? 

Uhura realizó el saludo Imperial e informó la situación de Andor. 

—¿No que Sulu tenía manejado la situación? 

—Parece que no mi emperador. 

—Ese estúpido inútil —escupió con amargura— no lo mato debido a que la hermosa Demora no me lo perdonaría. 

—¿Qué requiere que hagamos, Emperador? 

—Manda a Chekov. Él sabrá que hacer con Sulu y Andor. 

—Está bien, emperador —Uhura mandó el mensaje a través de su padd y antes de retirarse le dio el mensaje del doctor Leonard— McCoy necesita nuevos especímenes. 

—Que Gaila se los lleve. 

Uhura asintió yéndose de la sala agradeciendo a algún Dios de sus ancestros el no haber recibido ninguna rabia de su antiguo compañero de Academia, James Tiberius Kirk.


	28. aushfa-kel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 28: Ruinas

—Oh, hombre. Todo está en ruinas en este lugar. 

—En efecto. 

Jim bajó de la motocicleta cuando Spock lo hizo primero, luego la dejaron estacionada junto al establo. Después procedieron a ver los daños en el lugar para ver qué necesitarían para repararlo. 

—¿Este espacio será suficiente para I-Chaya? —cuestionó Jim sacando los desperdicios de aquella ala. 

—Sí. Incluso habrá espacio para otro sehlat. 

—Bien. Porque estoy pensando en adoptar uno. 

—¿Acaso una pareja para mi vieja mascota? 

—Quizá. 

Jim caminó hacia Spock tomando su rostro para darle un pequeño beso humano. 

—¿Es acaso una señal para tener relaciones sexuales, Jim? 

—No, idiota. Si lo vamos hacer que sea en una cama y no en medio de un desastre —dijo el muchacho humano. 

—Nuestros padres están en casa. No tendremos otra oportunidad, ashayam. 

—Uh... ¿En los maizales? 

—Vamos.


	29. resha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 29: Ira

Si se preguntan por Jim, era el primero que pediría por un diálogo para llegar en un acuerdo en que las dos partes se beneficiarían o en efecto pedir disculpas. Lo último que escogería era pelear porque al final aquello no traería nada. Pero en este caso, específicamente con esta especie el diálogo solo se entendería si las armas fueron tomadas para luchar en una pelea justa. Esta raza por más que había evolucionado hasta tener capacidad warp aún hacían tratos con sus antiguos ritos en la que la ira era el principal ingrediente. Ritos que no fueron informados a la Flota.

Y Jim tenía que luchar por Spock, que había quedado atrapado por lugareños como rehén para que el tratado sea llevado a cabo bajo sus términos.

—¡Maldición, Jim! ¡Te matarán! 

—No me importa. Tengo que rescatar a Spock, Huesos. Y lo único que puedo tomar es esta arma. 

—Joder, déjame ayudarte entonces. 

—No, Huesos. No es tu lucha —frenó Jim a su mejor amigo. 

—No, no la es. Pero Spock es mi amigo también. Así que te ayudo quieras o no. 

Jim detuvo su protesta y agradeció a Leonard tomándole de la mano para apretarla. 

—Venga, salvemos a ese duende verde.


	30. zup-ha'gelek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 30: Luminoso

El salón de baile era muy luminoso para los ojos de Jemina por lo cual a regañadientes tuvo que colocarse sus anteojos. Al entrar comenzó a buscar a T'Spock entre la multitud, ella era su único objetivo el día de hoy, había escogido su mejor vestido para que la vulcana la encontrara atractiva. 

—¡T'Spock!

—Jemina. 

—¿Cómo me veo? 

La vulcana observó a la humana con detalle, el vestido azul resaltaba su figura junto al peinado que había escogido. 

—Esteticamente agradable, Jemina. 

—Gracias, T'Spock. 

Jemina se colgó de los brazos de T'Spock para poder dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus demás amistades. Esta noche T'Spock le pediría a Jemina que fuera su pareja.


	31. ashau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 31: Pecado

Para le gente de Jim era pecado casarse con un mortal. Y ahí estaba la ironía porque ellos habían ofrecido —mejor dicho vendido— su alma a Lucifer para que sus poderes mágicos crecieran a magnitudes inimaginables. Entonces, Jim que había nacido de padres brujos no tuvo oportunidad de decir que no —además que el único caso de una bruja que no había firmado el libro de las bestias terminó mal—. 

Pero era James Tiberius Kirk, y para él no había escenarios sin salida. El arrancaría su nombre de aquel maldito libro, derrotaría al diablo y podría pasar sus últimos días casado con el mortal que eligió amar. 

—¿Haremos esto, Jim? 

—Claro que lo haremos, Gaila —sonrió Jim a su mejor amiga, una bruja que también era mestiza— Tengo que hacer esto por Spock.


End file.
